


Color Me Impressed

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Paint It Red Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: season three spoilers, still no ships, unless you read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Moriarty's back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Impressed

When John walked into the flat and found Sherlock sprawled on the sofa, not unlike any other day, he wondered briefly if Sherlock had chosen today of all days to become oblivious to everything. “You’ve seen it, haven’t you?” he asked.

Sherlock looked up, “I’ve seen a lot of things. Do try to be more specific, John.”

John waved a hand at the window, “this ‘did you miss me’ business. Moriarty.”

“Of course I’ve seen it,” Sherlock dismissed with a wave of his hand, “boring.”

John looked incredulous, “boring? Sherlock, Moriarty is back!”

“Do you have any proof?”

“Proof?” John was quite sure Sherlock had lost his mind, “look outside! Do I need any more proof than that?”

“Did you actually see Moriarty?” Sherlock asked calmly. When John didn’t answer, he continued, “Then do not jump to the conclusion that he is back. There could be a number of explanations.”

Sherlock’s phone buzzed.

John raised his eyebrows, “well then?”

_Have you seen the telly?-GL_

_Of course I haven’t. Of course I have seen the billboards, they’re impossible to miss.-SH_

_Reckon it really is him?-GL_

_First John and now you. Don’t be presuming things you don’t have proof of. It’s one of the greatest flaws of the judicial system.-SH_

“Sherlock?” John asked.

“Just Lestrade being daft,” Sherlock assured him, “really, John, I finish a case and you’re already looking for serial killers. And I believed I was the one who got bored. Do run along.”

John spent another few seconds opening and closing his mouth before he threw his hands up in exasperation, “why do I even bother?”

“Good question,” Sherlock murmured as John left the room.

His phone buzzed again, and he picked it up, fully ready to give Lestrade a similar scolding.

_Did you miss me, Shirley?-JM_

Sherlock smirked at the confirmation. He glanced at his nails, which were well cared for, but looking a little dull.

_Don’t be daft, you’re as bad as John. Are we on for next Saturday, then?-SH_

_Wouldn’t miss it.-JM_


End file.
